


I Never Knew It Could Be This Way

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Day 13 of Fictober 2019Takes place in season 1.





	I Never Knew It Could Be This Way

Felicity considered herself experienced.Especially when it came to between the sheets.

She had one serious boyfriend, two friends with benefits, at least three one-night stands, and more vibrators than she could count. 

She had a high libido.It was an inconvenience when she was younger and was trying to focus on her schoolwork and her career, but she accepted it now.Respected it.Was proud of it.Having a regular job in an IT department bored her if she was really being honest with herself even though she made it seem like the greatest thing since sliced bread to her mom.A boring job meant she needed to find excitement somewhere else in her life.

She just didn’t think it would be with her boss.Playboy extraordinaire. 

At first, it was just flirting.How could she resist that smile the first day he brought her his laptop?The way he looked at her whenever he came to see her, which was quite frequent, made her insides melt.Literally, her entire body heated up.If there was a match anywhere nearby, she would surely go up in flames.And there was the fact that he actually challenged her.Not in a sex way.In a work way.His bullet ridden laptop, energy drink syringes, and carbon fiber arrows added variety to her day.They gave her something to look forward to.She knew his excuses were utter bullshit, but she was pretty sure she had him figured out.Between the Vertigo and the arrows, it really wasn’t _that_ difficult. 

When he visited her house earlier, she figured he had another tech question relating to his secret Hood activities.She didn’t think he would be delivering a very fancy, very expensive bottle of red wine to thank her for her help.It wasn’t the Lafite Rothschild she was promised, but it was wine.She accepted and invited him in.She didn’t consider the appropriateness of having her boss deliver a bottle of wine to her house on a Saturday, and she didn’t consider the appropriateness of her pajamas until he was already seated on her couch.Her cleavage was on full display from the tank top she was wearing, and she was pretty sure he could see her nipples through the thin bra she was wearing.Pretty sure?Definitely sure.She saw him glance a peak when he thought she wasn’t looking.

She didn’t know who moved first.They had started at opposite ends of the couch.She was pretty sure he came to her (no pun intended) based on her current position, but she didn’t stop him.She was an equal part in all of this.She kissed him back.She helped him remove her clothes.She helped remove his clothes.

His lips were so soft.And persistent.It was like he wanted to taste every inch of her skin.He started with her lips, sucking gently, licking until she opened to him.He slid his tongue over hers easily, his hands sliding up her body under her shirt.His hot skin burning a path of desire everywhere he touched.His hands slid under her bra as his lips moved towards her neck, licking a line to just below her ear.She moaned loudly as her hands snuck under his shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers.His hands cupped her breasts gently, and his thumbs teased her nipples making them hard.He sucked on her neck as his leg pushed against her wetness, her clit rubbing against his hip. 

She untangled her hands from his shirt and pulled her own over her head, taking her bra with it.She pulled at his shirt helping him do the same and arched her back to feel his skin, his muscles against her breasts.His lips went back to her neck, trailing downwards this time to her shoulder.She arched into him further searching for friction where she needed it most.His hands moved down her body, waking every nerve ending, and slid over her ass and into her underwear pulling her closer into him.His lips travelled lower, down her breast to her nipple, sucking lightly until she moaned.He slid her pajamas and panties down, letting his tongue trail down her body.She watched him as he positioned himself at her center, and she shook her head.

“No?” he asked huskily, “You don’t want me to?”

“No,” she responded simply.His hands were trailing patterns over her hips, and she could feel her wetness pool between her legs.

“Why not?”The scruff on his jaw brushed her clit.She couldn’t contain her moan or the involuntary arch of her back.

“I don’t like it,” she whimpered.

“You don’t like it,” he growled.He moved a finger to her folds and stroked her lightly, teasing her.“Let me try.”She looked into his eyes, and all she saw was desire.He _wanted_ to eat her out.Her heart thudded in her chest as she nodded, moving her hips in rhythm with his stroking.He continued stroking her folds and continued upwards until he brushed her clit lightly.He left his finger on her clit as he continued the stroking motion with the tip of his tongue, driving her absolutely crazy.She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly.He dipped his tongue into her entrance and hummed.

“Felicity, you taste so good,” he whispered against her with his eyes closed, like he was savoring the very taste of her.She bit her lip as he flattened his tongue against her and pushed on her clit. He continued stroking her with his tongue, from her entrance to her clit, alternating between using the tip of his tongue and flattening it against her.Her hips bucked against his face, and her fingers dug into his scalp as she tried to create more friction.He pulled her hips down, so she was closer to him, and he held her there as he continued to lick.He licked around her clit making her arch her back so much it would probably hurt later, but she didn’t care.She had never felt this good, this on edge.She just knew she was going to have a mind blowing orgasm. 

He continued his tortuous pace, building her up, making her beg.She could feel him smile between her legs.He hummed contentedly, the vibrations making her wetter, and he increased his pace.She squeezed her legs around his face, his scruff scratching her in just the right way.She was close, so close.She tried to move her hips, but he held her too tight against his face.All she could do was arch her back in hopes of more friction.He flattened his tongue against her clit, causing her to moan rather loudly, and quickened his pace, rubbing her faster.She was right on the edge, ready to fall over, her body tingling in anticipation.He sucked on her clit as his hands traveled up her body to squeeze her breasts, rubbing her nipples.The new stimulation increased her pleasure making her orgasm, her back still arched, her body shaking.He prolonged her pleasure by lightly sucking on her clit, taking her further than she’s ever gone before. 

She finally relaxed, breathing heavy.His hands had moved back to rest lightly on her hips.His chin resting on one of his hands.He was just watching her.His eyes were still filled with desire, and his lips were curved into a slight, almost imperceptible, smile.

And that was how she got to this moment.

“I never knew it could be this way,” she said weakly.She wasn’t embarrassed, just…impressed.He smiled sweetly and kissed her hip before crawling up her body until he was face-to-face with her.

“Tell me, Felicity.Why don’t you like it?”His voice was soft.His finger caressed her cheek slowly.

“Too self-conscious, I think,” Felicity replied softly.He rubbed his nose softly against hers.

“You are gorgeous and delicious, and I would eat you out everyday for the rest of my life if you let me.”She blushed at his admission and smiled shyly.She tilted her hips toward him, feeling his hardness through his jeans.

“Oliver,” she said softly, “I think you’re overdressed.”


End file.
